prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 10, 2015 Smackdown results
The December 10, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 8, 2015 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Summary With WWE's most extreme pay-per-view three days away, anarchy reigned on the best show on Thursday Night with an 8-Man Tag Team main event. After attacking Jack Swagger with a chair on Raw to usher in their huge United States Title Chairs Match at WWE TLC, U.S. Champion Alberto Del Rio went to war against Roman Reigns on SmackDown. Considering that The League of Nations, Dean Ambrose and The Usos were all at ringside, mayhem was inevitable, and when The Celtic Warrior and his cohorts opted to pull The Essence of Excellence out of the ring early, a four-on-four brawl was exactly what happened. Despite the fact that Tyler Breeze was dominating his match against Dolph Ziggler — partially due Ziggler's noticeable knee injury — The Showoff caught Prince Pretty with a Superkick out of nowhere to score another big victory. Prior to their SmackDown match against The Lucha Dragons, the always boisterous New Day declared that they would triumph in their “impossible” Triple Threat Tag Team Championship Ladder Match at WWE TLC. In spite of their talk, it was their masked opponents who reigned supreme on Thursday night, as Kalisto defeated Woods with Salida del Sol. Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens chose not to attend the WWE TLC Intercontinental Title Match Contract Signing, instead sending his lawyer with a letter which condemned SmackDown as an “unsafe work environment.” This was a trick, however, a fact that became apparent when Owens sneak-attacked his WWE TLC opponent. But when Ambrose turned the tide, the prizefighter threw his attorney into harm's way to escape. The Lunatic Fringe responded by hitting Dirty Deeds on his adversary's legal proxy. Nevertheless, the contract is officially signed and the title will be decided this Sunday on WWE Network! Amid the continued collision between Ryback and Rusev, it was announced on SmackDown that the two titans will square off at WWE TLC. With that showdown just three days away, The Bulgarian Brute and his lovely fiancée Lana joined the announce team, as The Big Guy took out The Ascension with Shell Shocked. After the contest, the pay-per-view opponents came face-to-face, before Rusev used his bride-to-be to shield him from any further conflict. After Paige slapped WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair on Raw, Becky Lynch took on The Diva of Tomorrow on SmackDown. But when the Divas Champion Charlotte emerged, she distracted her WWE TLC No. 1 contender long enough for The Lass Killer to lock-in the Dis-arm-her and make Paige tap-out. In the final moments of a fierce 8-Man Tag Team main event, The Usos took out a meddling Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio, paving the way for Roman Reigns to overcome Rusev with the Spear! Will the momentum from this huge clash contribute to the crowning of a new WWE World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, United States or WWE Tag Team Champion? Find out this Sunday at WWE TLC. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Titus O'Neil defeated Heath Slater *Roman Reigns (w/ Dean Ambrose and The Usos) vs. Alberto Del Rio (w/ Sheamus, Rusev and King Barrett) ended in a no contest *Dolph Ziggler defeated Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) (4:50) *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Big E) (8:13) *Ryback defeated Viktor (w/ Konnor) (1:30) *Becky Lynch defeated Paige by submission (3:25) *Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated Sheamus, Rusev, Alberto Del Rio and King Barrett (14:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Alberto Del Rio December 10, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Tyler Breeze December 10, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg The Lucha Dragons v The New Day December 10, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg The Intercontinental Title Contract Signing spun out-of-control December 10, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Ryback v The Ascension December 10, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Becky Lynch v Paige December 10, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Kevin Owens & Sheamus December 10, 2015 Smackdown.37.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.38.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.39.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.40.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.41.jpg December 10, 2015 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #851 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown # 851at WWE.com * #851 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events